Bugger
The is a recurring enemy in the Contra series. They are newborn aliens which quickly scurry along the floor or ceiling. Description Buggers are scorpion-like alien critters that incubate and hatch from living ovums known as Eggrons. When facing intruders, they will either leap at them, pounce diagonally from the ceiling, or just continue their way, bumping into any enemies that happen to be on their path. In Contra, they only appear in the final stage, Alien's Lair. They are the only critters running on the ground of this level, and even for their short appearance, they make their entrance just a few steps before the final boss. This makes this area arguably easy as the player only has to watch out for Wadders and Gels for the majority of time. During the final confrontation against Gomeramos King, while some Buggers will just rush past and ignore the player, others will intentionally make an attempt to kill them. Buggers make their return in both versions of Super Contra, although they appear in different stages. In the arcade version, they appear in the third stage, Jungle, harassing the player by dropping from the top of palm trees or by leaping from the ground, often semi-concealed by trees in the foreground that block the player's view. In the NES version, Buggers are spawned from Eggrons in Stage 7 as the player makes their way to the deep bottom before reaching Dethgerbis. This variant is considerably faster than that from the arcade version. In Operation C, Buggers are found contained inside large glass tubes in a laboratory, from which they break out and scurry toward the player. In Contra III: The Alien Wars, they are once again encountered defending Gomeramos King, just as they did in the first game, and follow the same attack patterns. In Neo Contra, there are two variant of the same enemy: newborns that spring out infinitely from Eggrons and are even spawned from a pink substance that spews out of Kimkoh's rear. The second variant has grown bigger and stronger, and can even spew out acidic venom out of their mouths. This suggests that these two variants represent a different stage in the creatures' life cycle. In Contra ReBirth, a totally different enemy appears, being more brain-like and with long tentacles for legs. It seems to follow a similar purpose/behavior to the Buggers from previous installments. Gallery Artworks Bugger - 01.jpg|'Buggers artwork from the Japanese ''Contra instruction booklet. Bugger - 05.jpg|'Bugger' from the Operation C cover artwork. Bugger - 03.png|'Buggers artwork from the ''Operation C instruction booklet. NeoContra-Backer.jpg|'Backer' from Neo Contra. Screenshots Bugger - 04.png|''Contra'' (arcade) Alien Heart.png|'Buggers' defending Gomeramos King in Contra (NES) Bugger Contra MSX.png|''Contra'' (MSX2) Bugger Super Contra Arcade.png|''Super Contra'' Crawlers Super Contra.png|Eggrons releasing Buggers in Super C Hqdefault-1.jpg|''Operation C'' Gomeramosking 3.png|'Buggers' defending Gomeramos King in Contra III Bugger and Eggron C The Contra Adventure.png|''C: The Contra Adventure'' Bugger Contra Shattered Soldier.png|''Contra: Shattered Soldier'' Conneoe5-02.jpg|''Neo Contra'' (newborn) Conneoe5-03.jpg|''Neo Contra'' (adult) Eggron and Bugger Contra 4.png|''Contra 4'' Bugger_Contra_4_3D_Level_Sheena.png|''Contra 4'' (3D Level) Bugger_Contra_Rebirth.png|''Contra ReBirth'' Bugger Contra Evolution.png|''Contra: Evolution'' ret bugger.png|''Contra: Return'' Sprites Bugger - 02.png|''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' Bugger - 05.png|'Bucker' from Contra: Hard Corps Trivia * The Maksurion, an enemy from Gradius II (also by Konami), looks and behaves almost identical to a Bugger. *The shape and manner these enemies behave, as well as the type of organic hatches they are born from, are a direct reference to the facehuggers and ovomorphs from the Alien franchise. **Furthermore, the word "Bugger" is phonetically similar to "Facehugger". See also *Alien (Hard Corps) - Much like the Buggers in Operation C, these enemies are also initially found contained within glass tubes in the background and attack similarly, by breaking out from their containers as the player approaches. *Eggron *Gomeramos King Category:Aliens Category:Infantry Category:Contra enemies Category:Contra 4 enemies Category:Contra Advance enemies Category:Evolution enemies Category:Hard Corps enemies Category:Neo Contra enemies Category:Operation C enemies Category:ReBirth enemies Category:Return enemies Category:Shattered Soldier enemies Category:Super Contra enemies Category:The Alien Wars enemies Category:The Contra Adventure enemies